


"Uh-Oh Omega-Stone!" as sang to the tune of "Uh-Oh Spaghettios"

by Whoopsie_Daisy



Series: Stobotnik in Which The Boys Have To Work Together [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chapters conveniently state whether or not they fuck in said chapter., Cucking, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, I put major trigger warnings in the begging authors notes, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Omegas have no rights because America is a capitalist nightmare, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Robotnik is an Alpha, Robotnik just likes to feel in power, Separation Anxiety, Stone is an Omega, Stone is committing a crime, am i a good writer? no, am i funny? i hope so, and character development?, best read in the voice of brian david gilbert, but like instead of porn in every chapter I just write while horny and hope it turns into porn, but you didnt hear that from me, everyone is stupid, im really bad at being horny, oh fuck this thing has plot now?, so yall can skip around and stay safe, written in front of a live studio audience, yeah i think chapter 9 would constitute cucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopsie_Daisy/pseuds/Whoopsie_Daisy
Summary: Stone is an Omega pretending to be a Beta in order to find dignity in the workplace.Too bad he got assigned to Robotnik.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Stobotnik in Which The Boys Have To Work Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987585
Comments: 145
Kudos: 353





	1. They Don't Fuck. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a co-lab and then I realized I'm funnier on my own.

The rules are simple:

1) Alphas and Omegas cannot mix in the workplace. Any Human Resource staff member who knowingly sets an Alpha to work in close proximity to an Omega will be terminated. The same punishment applies to any person concealing and/or lying about their Alpha/Beta/Omega status.

2) Omegas need a mate's approval to get suppressants under work insurance, however cannot be penalized for purchasing them outside of insurance. If an Omega is caught buying unapproved suppressants under work insurance they will foot the bill.

3) Betas don’t get reproductive sick days as they do not need them. Any Beta who requests such a thing is either lying or stupid. Here within the US government we haven’t the time nor the funding to employ liars and idiots. On behalf of American taxpayers the protocol is to terminate the Beta upon request.

Simple as they are, these rules as put in place by Human Resources have put Stone in an increasingly difficult situation. 

For years the government wouldn’t hire Omegas. Now that their higher positions are filled with Alphas, it’s become impossible for Omegas to climb higher than the ground floor receptionist.

Stone has a unique sense of ambition, and a stupid one at that. He made the mistake of lying about his presentation, claiming to be a Beta, when he is in fact an Omega. Being the low man on the totem pole, naturally the big man in charge assigned him to Dr. Ivo Robotnik alongside two other new recruits. It’s a strange tradition, sure, but the numbers don’t lie, the longer an agent survives under the doctor, the better their qualifications are in the field. Scientists still can’t explain this correlation, however at this point it’s so deeply ingrained in the culture that it doesn’t need explanation.

The other two Agents were an Alpha and a Beta. Robotnik Scowled at the Alpha first, as he posed the most immediate threat. The Betas could learn their place later and are less likely to be contrary for the heck of it. When an Alpha objects its usually a power move. When a Beta does the same, there’s typically a reason. Even if Robotnik would consider it to be stupid, at least Betas had the decency to come up with one. 

Stone watches as Robotnik yells at the Alpha, who growls back in response. Stone swallows thick. He was always aware of the possibility that he may be assigned to an Alpha, sure, but the actual reality of working for one is hitting him like a truck. This might just be the worst possible person to be assigned to. Gosh, he can smell it from here. 

When the doctor was finished trying to intimidate the new Alpha, he moved on to do the same with the Beta. The Beta puffs his chest up and acts like nothing out of the ordinary. Stone feels a tinge of worry. How was he supposed to do that? Was it even possible for an Omega to suppress a flinch?

Stone didn’t have time to remember back to biology to find out, before Robotnik was suddenly up in his face with a growl. His heart jumps and the rest of his body follows, flinching away and putting his head down ever so slightly. He thanks whatever higher power he didn't squeal like a little girl. Robotnik grins maniacally.  
“Everyone else go home.” Robotnik says to the rest.

The Beta huffs and walks away, not wanting to start a fight. Meanwhile, the rejected Alpha pipes up, “Excuse me?”

“What can you not hear? Agent Who-Fucking-Cares?” Robotnik hisses shooting daggers at the man. 

“I said, get out of my sight!” 

“But-” the other Alpha whines pathetically.

“SCRAM!” Dr. Robotnik shrills. Agent Who-Fucking-Cares finally takes the hint and walks away in a fit of rage. The doctor looks back to Stone, he smiles softly as if he hadn’t just fired two people before they’d even properly clocked in. Robotnik looks down at Stone thoughtfully. “Who’s in charge here?” 

Stone doesn’t like that look. He can’t find anything technically wrong with it. It’s concerning nonetheless. “You are sir.” he responds smoothly despite his nerves. 

“Good.” Robotnik starts, “You have potential. You see Agent, I like you.” The man pauses.

Stone takes that as a queue to respond and quickly stops himself when he sees the man open his mouth again. “You seem to have a certain tact. One my previous assistants unfortunately lacked.” Robotnik compliments.

“That awfully long pause was a test,” Robotnik turns to Stone being his very goofy self, “Shocking right?!”

Stone rolls his eyes and nods. “What’s more shocking, is that you passed!.” Robotnik starts again, “ Answer me this, do you know how many people have passed my tests, Agent?”

“No, sir” Stone replies internally questioning what THE FUCK is up with this guy. 

“You passed again! So full of potential aren’t you, Beta!” Robotnik seems just giddy about this whole exchange. Stone seems more confused by this whole scene, but smiles anyway. Yeah, that’s what Betas do. He would know because he’s definitely a Beta.

“If you say so.” Stone is not about to argue with being told he’s doing a good job. Even if he has done nothing at all. If all it takes to please this guy is to concede at every obstacle, this should be a breeze.

“Exactly what I like to hear. Welcome aboard agent…?” 

“Agent Stone.” 

“Fantastic!” Robotnik grins, shaking the others hand.

Perhaps this won’t be as nerve-wracking Stone initially thought. Smooth sailing. 

…Right?


	2. Fucking Is Briefly Considered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone fucks up.

The rules are simple:

1) Alphas and Omegas cannot mix in the workplace. Any Human Resource staff member who knowingly sets an Alpha to work in close proximity to an Omega will be terminated. The same punishment applies to any person concealing and/or lying about their Alpha/Beta/Omega status.

2) Omegas need a mate’s approval to get suppressants under work insurance, however cannot be penalized for purchasing them outside of insurance. If an Omega is caught buying unapproved suppressants under work insurance they will foot the bill.

3) Betas don’t get reproductive sick days as they do not need them. Any Beta who requests such a thing is either lying or stupid. Here in the US government we haven’t the time nor the funding to employ liars and idiots. Protocol is to terminate the Beta upon request.

Ironically, the one class of people that’s not supposed to work with Alpha (™) Robotnik is the exact class of people he would (at least in theory) find the most respectful. Omegas know when to keep their fucking mouth shut and bow down. Betas and other Alphas DO NOT. When Agent Stone arrives in his life, he’s right off the bat, the most respectful moron he’s ever been assigned. While it’s common knowledge that Betas can be more on the submissive side, it’s considered to be a rarity. The lack of challenge from his new assistant is refreshing. Robotnik, filled with a very typical case of Alpha entitlement, thinks nothing of it. After all what Beta in their right mind wouldn’t slip into place in the presence of an Alpha like himself? One with at least half a brain, he would like to think.

The first day, Stone seems a little too eager to work. Stone left without direction, came in early and reorganized EVERYTHING. The man takes one step inside of the trailer and is struck with two things.

The first is the realization that for a man as put together as the doctor, he’s an absolute trainwreck in the laboratory. Jesus, is that a half-eaten sandwich? Who eats in a lab? There’s a pinboard on the wall, papers scattered everywhere. A pile of dirty laundry and blankets lies in the back corner, blocking the door to the cleaning supply closet the man obviously never uses. Yikes! Somebody call OSHA because there’s no fucking way Stone is going to work in these conditions.

The second thing is that SMELL. A mix between what he assumes is his boss’s strong musk, and rot. Stone doesn’t know whether to be intimidated, concerned, attracted or sick. His body’s knee jerk response is a soft moan followed by gagging. Attracted and sick seems to be the impossible conclusion Stone is stuck with. Stone reels, “What the fuck is wrong with me?” no louder than a whisper.

Some say a messy workspace is a sign of genius. 300 IQ or not, the mess has got to go. It takes the whole hour but Stone manages to do it. The laundry is collected and put on hangers in the bathroom (he makes mental note to send it all to the dry cleaners on his way out). The papers on the floor have been filed into the cabinet, now alphabetized and color coded by project. Stone manages to retain some of his brain cells when he recognizes that the pinboard should be left alone.

Agent Stone smiles finishing up the last of his filing when Robotnik walks in. “Good morning, Doctor.” the man says over his shoulder, not yet realizing his mistake.

The Doctor pauses a moment to take all this in. On one hand, the lab is cleaner than it has ever been. On another hand Stone moved his stuff. Without asking. Without being told to. A challenge to his authority, he’s sure of it. He hisses “Agent Stone”, his voice sharp and ice cold.

Uh oh. That’s not a good sign. “Yes, Dr. Robotnik?” the agent glances back.

“Stand up.” The doctor glares pointing to the spot directly in front of him.

Stones heart races. Oh no. Oh No. OH NO. He rushes over to stand on the tile in front of his boss. Robotnik leans forward, getting dangerously close to the Agents neck. Stones face heats up in a panic, face red as he puts his head down and steps back fruitlessly into the crook between the doorside wall and the server cabinet.

Robotnik laughs at the shameless display of cowardice. For the man who expects everything he certainly didn’t expect this. He can tell Stone doesn’t know the game. It’s so painfully obvious that the Beta in front of him hasn’t interacted with an Alpha before. It’s likely he was raised without an Alpha in the house and happened to apply for Omega leaning positions previously. While Robotnik himself has never been in an Omega office, he’s heard from Betas in the past that the culture is very different. A more comfortable environment where unrequested assistance isn’t seen as a form of condescension. It sounds laughable to an Alpha that there could ever be a place that didn’t foster a hierarchical power structure.

But then again perhaps it would be more productive if he didn’t have to fight his assistants just to get them to follow basic spoken directions. Too bad this isn’t that environment. The Doctor continues to invade Stones personal space. The mans easy enough to intimidate that he shivers at the feeling of the others mustache.

“What exactly did you think you were doing? Rummaging through MY lab, without so much as asking?” Robotnik doesn’t have to do much to scare him into submission, “Were you trying to threaten my territory? Undermine my authority over this space?” he growls his breath hot on the Agents ears.

“No sir-”

The way Stone squeaks in response is just icing on the cake. Not that he would ever admit he finds the man endearing. Can’t let him get too cocky. Speaking of cocky, the mans biometrics would imply he’s aroused by this. How interesting, “Was it the smell?” Robotnik connects two dots in space. He’s connected the need to clean with a feeling of attraction and missed the entire goddamn point. Either Stone is the luckiest bastard alive or Robotnik is far too eager to inflate his ego.

The Beta nods and it sends Robotnik into a spiral. Seducing a Beta is an indicator of strength and power. Mating a Beta is a means establish one’s dominance. They do not typically fall for other people making any person with a scent capable of wooing them to be regarded highly, as the pinnacle of their respective class. High on his own power the mere thought excites him. Oh-ho, He’s going to have fun with this one.

The Doctor releases Stone from the corner and the man almost chokes. Holy fuck. How is he not dead? Does the Doctor know? Is he sweating? Yeah agent Stone is sweating. What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be so surprised my horny flower account is gaining popularity so much faster than my main.  
> I am just a flower.  
> I guess I can't complain.  
> I did this all on accident.  
> Not knowing what the words meant.  
> I am the Whoopsie Daisy.


	3. Very Horny Though The Fucking Waits Until Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik rubs a few brain cells together.

Weeks pass, and Stone learns quickly. Every day the Doctor gets more and more drunk on power. It didn’t take long for him to train Stone to pin himself to the wall. It makes his heart flutter every time he does it. It’s so cute the way the Agent’s heart rate goes up when he’s near, how flushed he gets when the doctor leans in too close. Sometimes Robotnik makes a fuss and commands these things just for the fun of it. The sheer power he has over the other is enough to make him absolutely giddy.

His new favorite Beta Assistant(™) is full of surprises. He’s quiet, does as he’s told, Makes him the best coffee to boot. It’s a new flavor every time and the Doctor can’t even complain about his lack of say in what he’s served. He relaxes his shouting with the confidence that no matter what Stone brought him, it’s always better than whatever unimaginative coffee he would have asked for. Brewed with steamed Austrian goat piss? Sure! He trusts the man. It’s probably a delicacy somewhere. All right, maybe he would reject the piss. Goat milk, maybe? Yeah. That sounds like a real thing that exists.

All brewed with care and spiced with flattery. Robotnik rewards him with various forms of praise and friendly touches. Quick pats on the back seem to be the go to. Stone is dieing for more of this, whatever it is. He would never admit it. Not ever. At first he thought working for Robotnik would be fine. And then he thinks he's got to be a fucking masochist because surely a sane person would have better taste. Every little thing the Alpha said, he wanted to obey so badly. He wanted his approval, his attention, to be intimidated. Almost as if he was eager to impress, but instead of being rewarded he’s embarrassed and he craves it. 

The agent’s gradual infatuation with the man is no coincidence. For the past week he’s been gearing up for that time of year, as most people born in his season are. It’s called the springtime crush. Everyone has someone they irrationally latch onto and Stones someone is none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik. 

Stone’s quality of service is steadily deteriorating as the day goes on. He’s already missed two queues. The otherwise very organized man has been ditsy and forgetful since he arrived and made himself at home in The Doctor’s strange egg chair. It’s semi spherical design forms a near enclosed space that puts the agent at ease. When combined with the rubbery metallic scent of his boss’s musk, he can’t help but sink right into it. 

His small slice of heaven interrupted when he heard the doctor’s footsteps coming from down the hall. Stone mournfully pulls himself from the chair and takes a deep breath making his way to sit on the back counters. He looks to the doctor with a sense of longing, all while seeming to avoid his presence.

Robotnik steps through the door and looks at first to be in a good mood. He smiles, looking for his beloved assistant, “Good morning, Agent Stone!”. He glances at his desk to find a distinct lack of coffee and walks over to investigate. He takes one whiff of the air and scowls. His chair reeks of his assistant and some worthless Omega. He connects another two dots in space. If Stone sat in that chair and an Omega sat in that chair, there’s a possibility that this was intentional. That the two got down and dirty in his stupid egg chair. This pisses him off beyond belief. Sure he had never made a claim to his assistant, he shouldn’t be doing that anyway, the mans a beta. But he didn’t think Stone would have the balls to come into HIS territory and fuck an omega in HIS chair. What kind of fucked up power move is this man trying to pull off? 

“AGENT STONE!” Robotnik hisses. A moment passes. No response. 

“Agent I need you to come over here NOW” If Robotnik were a dragon he’d be on fire.

“N-no.” The Beta softly protests from his place in the back corner of the trailer. He’s trying his damndest to keep his secret under wraps. 

“What did you just say?” Robotnik marches over, enraged. Foaming at the mouth, growling until he smells it. Suddenly all the little dots connect, forming a bigger, more coherent picture. He should have seen it sooner, but alas, there is no point crying over wasted time… Stone is in Heat.  
“ Ohohoho, what a surprise! My cute little Beta assistant was never a Beta at all. I should’ve known the only person who’d submit to my authority so easily was one of you,” He growls.

“Please don’t tell anyone” Stone mutters as he pushes himself further into the corner.

“Tell me Stone, why did you come into work in heat?”

“Betas don’t get days off for heat.”

Ivo prys more “why aren’t you on heat suppressants Stone.”

“I don’t have a mate to permit that.”

Robotnik’s eyes widened. Did this fool really expect a boy as pretty as him could come into an Alphas space unmated and get away with it? On such flimsy excuses as being too fucking dull to realize that Betas can buy suppressants with no approval at all. “Gosh, you must feel so exposed out in the open like this,’’ Ivo purrs “are you scared?”. He offers mock-comfort to the omega before him. For his own reasons, he’d like the poor thing to trust him.

Stone nods “terribly”. Fear Is for the weak and stupid. Normally, Robotnik would resent this. Right now something about Stones humanity appeals to a forgotten part of his own. The primal urge to dominate, control, and protect swells within him. Robotnik embraces the man, forcing him to breathe in his scent. He will have this man, and he will have him willingly. 

“You poor thing, in so much pain. Is there anything you’d like me to do to help?” He says through grit teeth, growling to show dominance. Stone writhes and chokes on a whine of submission. He tries to hold it together. With Robotnik so close, the musk is so strong it is exceedingly hard to keep up the charade.

The doctor groans softly in annoyance, losing his own composure for a moment. He regains it quickly, making a second attempt. He growls “you’re safe with me” he leans in closer to the man’s neck, “now let go of your pathetic human dignity and tell me what you want!”. He pins his assistants legs open, admiring the slick soaked stain on the man’s pants. 

Stone gasps at the sudden cool air and reclines on the desk in surrender. He whimpers out in submission, “I need you- please!”, pleading for relief. The part of him concerned with his state of mind gone out the window with the rest of the world. His insides burn like lava. Everything hurts, and his stupid little hormones are telling him that the man in front of him is the only thing that will make it feel better. He’s rewarded with the gentle touch of his boss’s hands. Pressed up against the other, he can feel Robotnik’s excitement. 

If this goes well he will be absolutely destroyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then next chapter they FUCK


	4. This Is The Chapter Where They Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck.

For as long as he can remember, his parents have implored Stone to take his time in finding a mate. To choose carefully. In the hellish society in which he lives the quality of life for an Omega primarily hinges on who their Alpha is. Most every Omega knows not to choose a mate in heat. Heat is like a drug that alters the very fabric of reality. How one’s perceptions are altered is unique for every Omega. For Stone, Heat makes feelings of empathy, fear, and loneliness more intense, urging him to find the good in everyone. 

Finally, the Doctor thinks he’s won. Between the Omegas legs he grinds, working on the buttons of Stone’s shirt. His assistant so desperate beneath him makes his heart swell. In the heat of it all, he never wants to let this man go. He wants this to be his and his alone. His lips, his skin, all of it belongs to Robotnik. 

Stone cries out in pain as a wave of heat washes over him. “Please-” He chokes, “Alpha- It burns!”. Robotnik hushes him, holding his face in his hands. The Doctor kisses Stone, and his assistant eagerly returns it. An inexperienced mess of tongues quickly find rhythm with one another. The Omega whines and cries for “more, more, more!” He himself is not entirely sure what ‘more’ is even supposed to mean. 

The Doctor kisses along Stone's jaw and down his neck. His assistant tilts his head in submission, “Good boy”, Robotnik purrs in approval. Stone is so pretty, so eager, so willing to give himself away, Ivo can’t resist leaving little nips as he pulls the other's shirt down his shoulders. “So needy, Agent, I bet you’d do anything for me” He hums. The thought of the Omega on his knees makes his cock twitch. He palms the other's crotch, “You want me to mate you?” He gives Stone a delicate squeeze.

“YES! Yes! Fuck please!” the agent moans. 

“Yes, what?” as good as fucking the man into the ground sounds, teasing him is just too rewarding.

“Fuck me, Mate me, please,” He sobs “It hurts!” 

With that, Robotnik quickly makes away with the man’s pants. The slick drips onto the countertop. God, it smells so GOOD. Stone is so visibly tense, the doctor does not need to guess that he’s never been touched like this before. A virgin Omega, what a treasure! Ivo has to stop himself from fucking drooling like a creep. He lowers himself and spreads the man’s thighs. A careful finger prods into the agents entrance earning a soft tribble. Stone has difficulty sitting still. This is something Robotnik will train out of his prize at a later date. 

The finger thrusts in and out soon to be accompanied by a second. While stretching is not considered necessary for an Omega in heat, Ivo is unwilling to take any chances. Wouldn’t want to damage this gorgeous piece of ass. He wraps his lips around the head of the Omegas wang, tounging the slit in just the right way, striking the tuned up nerves within. He looks up at the other quietly admiring the stars in Stone’s eyes. The slight dribble of saliva the omega keeps cutely trying to suck back into his mouth. 

Twisting his fingers just right, he earns a groan. Stone throws his head back. Oh fuck, that's good. He pulls off the little Omega cock, “Ohh that feels good?”. Stone only nods in response, this must be fixed. “What’s that?” He twists again “Talk to me whore.” 

The omega tries to speak and fails twice, only managing a moan. The third time's the charm, he squeaks “so good!” 

Robotnik kisses up his shaft, taking in the smell with a devilish grin. “Mmm such a slut aren’t you. With a scent like this it’s a miracle I haven’t knotted you six times over” he growls for show as he fishes out his twitching member. The scent puts his own nerves on overdrive, the slightest strokes force him to choke back a sound he would deem embarrassing. He removes his fingers.

Stone complains at the loss, but is quickly shut up by the feeling of something huge at his soaked hole. “Oh fuck please-” 

“Please what” he pushes in painfully slow. It takes all the restraint he has not to rip Stone a new asshole. 

“Please knot me!”

“You want my knot?”

“YES! I want it! I’m a stupid fucking whore just knot me!” Stone is shocked by his own words. God what the fuck is wrong with him? No time to be shocked. Ivo picks up the pace finally giving into his primal urges bucking his hips wildly. 

“Mmmn my perfect little slut- hhn! “ he pulls his mates hips closer encouraging him to cling onto him. He muffles his most vulnerable sounds with sloppy kisses. Stone is effectively gone, he tips over the edge quickly. A wave of hormones establishes the bond, imprinting in his mind who he belongs to. It’s overwhelming and leaves him feeling exhausted yet more sensitive than he was before.

Robotnik can tell it’s too much. He doesn’t care though. “M did I say you could cum? Hm?” He bucks his hips harder. “Look at me” Stone looks to the side. The Doctor forces his omega to turn his head towards him. “You ask to cum before me, Omega. Got it?” His words punctuated by sudden bursts of rougher handling. 

“Yes sir-” he moans reaching the edge again, eyes wide with surprise when the head of his boss's cock pushes into his pseudo-womb. “OH FUCK- YES OH!” Stone rasps, begging for more not having the self control to weigh the consequences. 

Robotnik roars over him, finally popping his knot, pumping his perfect little Omega full of his seed. The stretch of it all makes Stone feel so full. Hot Euphoria leaves stone whining for permission to cum, “please I- I can’t-IVO!”. 

“Shhhh yes you can, go on and cum for me.” Robotnik growls possessively before making his claim. Teeth sink into Stone's sensitive neck flesh, marking the gland. Ivo holds his assistants head back preventing Stone from making a similar mark on him. A simple powermove to show who's in charge.

Stone throws his head back. Never in his life has he experienced anything quite like this. It sends him trilling into a twitching orgasm, taking away his basic mental faculties, leaving him limp for his new Alpha. Ivo is overcome with an urge to protect.

Unable to pull out he carries Stone to the egg chair, sitting with the man in his lap. The enclosed nature of the chair brings a great comfort to Stone. As Stone's hormones give his brain cells back, he shifts into shock. 

He spent so long waiting for a nice mate and now, hes trapped with the meanest fucking Alpha on planet earth. He bites his lip and hides his feelings, using the newly mated bonding scent for comfort. It does nothing to calm his shivering. 

He gives him sweet kisses and nuzzles. Robotnik sheds his coat and lays it over his mate to hide the indecency. "Shhh" he says "you're safe now. I'll protect you until we can make you a proper nest." He gently kisses Stone many times. The shivering stops, this is exactly what stone needed to hear. 

Stone is still in no state to be making any decisions about anything, briefly thinks that maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe he's nicer to his mate than his assistant. Oh how wonderful it would be to be around his Alpha all the time and possibly be treated better than he was before. His loopy train of thought carries him off to the depths of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I majored in art for this.


	5. Holy Fuck This Thing Has Plot Now? (No, They Do Not Fuck This Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone wakes up in Robotnik's home.

The Omega wakes up feeling both dazed and well rested. He tries to sit up and op- nope, that’s not happening. He rests his head back on the pillow and looks up at the ceiling to find it’s oddly dome shaped and very low. Looks vaguely like the inside of a gentrified MRI machine. Something's not right here, and he’s not awake enough to figure it out. The bedsheets appear to be his own, but the room reeks of something else. He rolls over and falls back asleep without a second thought to his surroundings. 

Another hour passes, and Stone feels a sudden gust of cold air. He rolls flat on his stomach, pulling the sheet over his head with a whine of protest. He feels something else on the bed. He will not be able to go back to sleep, will he? The something is directly in front of him, two appendages cradling him on either side. Whatever it is smells like the rest of the room but, stronger- 

His thought process is interrupted by a familiar voice, “Sorry about leaving you earlier, had urgent business to attend to.” 

What the fuck? Stone is wide awake now and very confused. “Dr. Robotnik…?” he mumbles into his pillow, looking up as his boss peels the sheet off his head. 

“Stone…” The Doctor sounds concerned for a moment before laughing “You can call me Ivo now. I’d certainly hope to be on a first name basis with my MATE.”. The last word hits Stone like a truck. Fuzzy memories of the night before flood his mind. Despite everything he feels safer in Ivos presence than he did waking up alone. Heat is one hell of a drug.

“O-Oh” Stone rasps. 

“Speaking of which. I don’t believe I know your first name.”

“...It’s Stone.” 

“Ah, a mononym. A bureaucratic nightmare, I’m sure.” Ivo laughs. He looks down at his mate with a smile. He furrows his eyebrows at Stones’ continued confusion “You do remember, don’t you?”. He beckons the Omega to come sit with him, slinking his arms under his mates, gently pulling him upward.

“Vaguely”, Stone fakes a laugh, sitting up on his own “the details are a work in progress.”

“But you know-”

“Yes, I know. I’m an idiot.” Stone mentally kicks himself for getting into this mess. Reluctantly he falls into Robotnik’s embrace. Good Alpha or not, Ivo’s scent will be a source of comfort for Stone until the claim wears off. Stupid biology.

“Not just any idiot. MY idiot.” The word ‘my’ underlined with a possessive growl. 

“So fucking stupid.”

“Hush, degrading you is my job.” At least Ivo seems to think this is funny, “You’re not stupid. You could have chosen someone far worse than I.”

“The bar is on the ground Ivo!” Stone groans, ”Not being absolute scum does not make you a GOOD Alpha.” 

Robotnik doesn’t like that thought. Personally, he thinks he’s a very good Alpha, actually. How dare this Omega not appreciate the custom-made nest pod, the familiar bedsheets, everything in the man’s immediate surroundings, put together at the last minute specifically for him. “Are you calling me a BAD Alpha? I can show you a BAD Alpha, dear.” He hisses. 

Oh fuck, ABORT, ABORT! Stone is crying “I don’t know! I’ve never even spoken to you outside of work.” he sobs “ I have no idea if your ideals of absolute obedience and control translate here. I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into.” 

The Doctor moves and Stone flinches away defensively. “I’m scared, okay…”

“Oh.” Well shit. Ivo figured he’d thought of every way this could go wrong. Apparently that assessment was incorrect. He knows everything about anything but not how to make this better. “I hadn’t realized-” He shuts up. He knows he should apologize for the threat. His ego is already wounded. 

The man kisses Stone softly. “I’ve got an IQ of 300, Stone, but Emotional intelligence is a field of its own that man has yet to quantify.” He pauses for a long minute, “I am out of my depth here- I want you to feel safe.”. Ivo struggles to continue. Nope, apologies aren’t happening, not today.

Stone sighs. He’s not stupid. Even a fool could see that Ivo is trying to apologize. This surprises the Omega, though fails impress him. The fact Robotnik is trying is enough to put him at ease. Impressed or not, he needed to hear that. He kisses back. 

Robotnik has his work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran short on the word count. Better drawings this time. Hope nobody minds.


	6. They Fuck Again! Under Better Terms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone is has a manic phase.

Heat is a bitch that lasts about ten days regardless of whether or not one has a mate. Though mates can help fight the obvious symptoms, they can’t do anything to end a heat cycle. Much like birth control, heat suppressants cannot stop it once it’s already underway, it’s merely a preventative measure. 

Heat is in its nature, different for every omega. Some may experience depression and suicidal thoughts, others may be lucky enough to sleep through the ordeal entirely. That’s the thing with hormones, there is no standard. Stone in particular experiences physical pain, elevated stress levels, increased emotional intensity, anxiety and loneliness. 

The emotional intensity bit is a double-edged sword. On one side of the blade it makes all but one of his symptoms worse. Every feeling of fear or discomfort sends him into a state of panic. The more masculine form of panic is “Fight or Flight”, but it’s not the only one. For many (mostly women and omegas), this reaction is used less in favor of the “Tend and Befriend” reaction which baffles science to this day. Stone leans more towards Tend and Befriend, aiming to appease the perceived threat as opposed to escaping it. 

On the other side of the sword, the increased emotional intensity also applies to positive feelings. He is more responsive to displays of care and affection in heat than he is normally. Even the simplest of mood boosters can put butterflies in his stomach. 

Agent Stone is quick to forget the tears he shed only hours earlier, when he wakes up tangled in the limbs of a sleeping Dr. Robotnik. The way Ivo holds him, covering his abdomen in with his very lean muscular arms, oh so protectively has him reeling. Bonus points for the Doctor when Stone recognizes the awkwardness of his mates sleeping position. There’s no way this is comfortable for him, it looks like he was too busy trying not to disturb Stone to think about his own disaster of a human spinal cord. 

Broken snores leave the Alpha's mouth once a minute, further implying this position is less than ideal for him. Stone’s heart shines like a sparkler, this shits adorable. It’s so funny to imagine Big Bad Alpha Ivo Robotnik nervously fumbling about with his sleeping Omega, which is surely how he ended up sleeping like THAT. Stone knows this is all just bullshit Omega hormones at play. That doesn’t stop him from grinning like an idiot. Look at this big dummy, he sleeps with his goggles on! 

Stone decides to stop craning his neck, wriggling carefully in the Alphas’ grip to face Ivo. He huffs softly with laughter and buries his face in the man’s chest. “Dork” Stone comments. Robotnik grunts with mild annoyance. 

An hour passes, and Stone is getting hungry. Stone tries to escape the Alpha snuggle only to find his mate is not having it. Ivo pulls him back down, holding him tighter than he was. Stone’s neck feels wet as the doctor pushes his face into the crook of his neck where his claim is, hissing out a seemingly playful “no”. 

“Ivo-” Stone’s breath hitches in response. He tries to get away once more, and the Alpha pulls him back down more roughly this time. Back now flush with Ivo’s chest, Stone finds himself trapped by a possessive mate. One leg on top of him sealing his fate, Stone feels Robotnik’s clothed fuckrod prod at his bare ass. 

“Stay” The doctor huffs, blowing hot air onto the man’s mark. Stone yelps in surprise again squirming away. The still barely awake Alpha decides he’s had enough of this and whips it out. He growls “MINE” as he slips his cock into Stone’s greedy hole. Stone whines in submission, quickly taken over by the feeling of being filled. One of Robotnik’s hands slips up the Omegas chest, gently wrapping around the front of his neck. With no intentions of actually choking him, of course, it’s a show of self control. 

The doctor rolls his hips into the other at a leisurely pace. He just woke up, his back hurts, the man has no plans on going that hard today. He takes in Stone’s cute moans and soft, almost mossy scent. God, this man’s pheromones are so addictive. “Ah, yeah, who's a good whore” he mumbles as he angles his hips just right, eliciting the GOOD sounds from his mate. The sweet, sweet hindbrain translations. 

They get him so riled up his dick hurts. He wants Stone to be his and only his so fucking badly. The thought of someone else so much as looking at his love like this makes him sick. He swears to god if anyone touches this man he will piss on the fucking moon and cause the next mass extinction. Definitely one hundred percent a logical course of action and in no way a thought brought on by bullshit Alpha hormones.

At this point Stone is begging for release, having learned his lesson from last time. Robotnik grins, “You wanna cum, you dumb fucking slut? Yeah?” he growls at Stone, who nods, at a loss for words. “Come on, tell me who you belong to, whore.” He picks up the pace, making it all that much harder for Stone to respond.

“You! Oh fuck!, please!” He begs.

“Do better than that, you worthless fucking cocksleeve.” He bucks hard into the other.

“AH! Fuck okay- Please let me cum- I'm your stupid little slut-” Stone cries “I'm yours Ivo- Please god I’ll do anything- I- I can't!” 

“Good boy,” Robotnik purrs, the feeling of Stone desperately trying to hold back an orgasm makes him drunk on power. “Go on and cum for me like the pretty little whore you are,” Ivo growls possessively, getting way more into this than anticipated. Stone studderstops into orgasm and the Alpha slips up and knots him the second time this heat cycle. Robotnik refreshes the original mark with a rough bite, again holding Stone's head to keep his own neck untouched. Fucking asshole.

Stone fucking loves it. Something about being knotted just feels so GOOD? God what the fuck is wrong with him this should be the opposite of what he wants but here he is throwing his head back in ecstacy anyway. It feels so full it fits like a puzzle piece, and he trills for it. The doctor grinds his hips gently still securely knotted in his Omega.

“Oh, fuck Ivo~” Stone slurs out. 

Robotnik pants grinning wide, “Oh you like being knotted, huh?” 

“Ya- AH!” He moans in response to Ivo cruelly bucking his hips. He lays back slack on the Alpha in surrender. God that was good. 

A half hour passes and the knot recedes to the point where Stone can pull it out. His ass hurts a little, but that’s just how it’s going to be now, isn’t it. Stone can feel the seed dripping out of his hole, gross. The Agent prys himself from the Doctor, grabbing a fresh set of boxers from the shelves of this… gentrified MRI machine looking bed-thing. 

Now that Ivo has had his morning fuck and feels like he’s made sufficient claim to his Omega in heat he’s much more willing to let Stone wander as he pleases. He’s a little insulted when he sees his mate has restricted access to his ‘goods’ via a pair of underwear. He hisses at Stone who rolls his eyes, “Do you want to clean spunk off the bed sheets?”

The doctor huffs in defeat, “I suppose that’s fair.”, He’ll stop being petty in favor of being lazy just this once. 

Stone continues to dig through the mystery enclosure, in hopes of maybe finding a fresh shirt. And what do you know? Ivo packed extra clothes when he snagged the man’s bedsheets. Too caught up with trying to figure out what the fuck he's sitting in to be concerned with the logistics of Robotnik breaking into his house, Stone sits on his knees next to Ivo. 

He physically pesters the Alpha to get his attention. “Hey Ivo, what is this?” he asks, tapping the fingers of his non-mate-pestering hand against the wall. 

“That's an iron pseudo-metal alloy, pseudo-metal because I laced it with quartz and calcium-”

“Wait, you made this?” Stone looks incredulous.

He shrugs, “It’s not my best work, Given more time in advance I would’ve gotten better materials for the nest. Had to last minute throw something together out of what I had in the garage.”

Stone gets stars in his eyes, “You made me a nest?”

The doctor raises an eyebrow “is that a problem?”. Shit, did he just break some Omega rule. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Here it comes. 

“No, no, I love it.” The Omega smiles, snuggling back up to the other. He was so worried that this would be a complete shitshow he hadn’t taken the time to consider that Alpha Dr. Ivo Robotnik might use the one too many PHDs and insistence on crafty perfectionism to make things FOR HIM.

He’s flattered. Oh thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood swings are fun to write.
> 
> Also thanks so much everybody for being so hype about this.  
> What voodoo I tapped into that convinced you all that this silly Omegaverse fanfiction is worth re-reading for fun, is beyond me, but I'm glad it's working.
> 
> Since folks go back and reread it anyway I figured I'll add more illustrations to this chapter later.


	7. Time To Put The Uh-Oh! In This Bitch (No Fucks Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone overhears something he shouldn't have.

Stone wakes up alone. It’s been four days since his heat cycle started. Day 5 is usually his worst. Everything feels so cold. He fiddles with the buttons inside of the nest. “Ivo made it look so easy, C’mon-” the door opens. The agent stands on shaky legs as he makes his way to the bathroom. The only other room in the house he’s been in so far. Not that he would want to. It’s already weird being alone in the nest, he can’t imagine how awful it would feel if he were alone in a room that wasn’t made for him- no that's a heat thought, It would be fucking fine.

From what he’s seen so far, Robotnik has an aesthetic preference. Everything is white, or glowing, it looks like something out of Star Trek or Tron. It’s a little more high tech than Stone would like, especially in the bathroom. The toilet has so many buttons and it’s not even a bidet. He wonders if somebody could play Doom on it. Was that the game that could be played on calculators and cars? This thought is interrupted by a scratching at the door.

“Ivo?...” He finishes his business and presses the button to open the door.

“...” An orange striped tabby with white paws trots in and scowls at Stone. He looks old and grumpy. 

“Oh, hello” Chimes the omega wiping his hands on his shirt.

“Meow” The cat sounds like it’s been smoking for a thousand years.

“What do you want?” The cat walks to the end of the hall and waits for Stone. 

Stone, feeling empty at the loss of his grumpy new friend’s company, follows the crabby feline. This house is big. Not a mansion, but definitely larger than Ivo could ever justify needing seeing as how until four days ago he lived alone. All of it seems so spookily sterile. Not the home Stone expected to see after cleaning up the man’s lab. 

Stone follows the cat into what he assumes is the kitchen. The stupid all white futuristic everything makes determining any room's purpose rather difficult. The Kitty looks expectantly at a white ledge shelf. Atop it lies a bowl of cat food with the name Gerald printed on the side. “Hungry?” Stone asks. The cat only growls in response. Stone rolls his eyes, placing the food on the ground. Gerald hisses and scratches Stone’s leg. “OW!” Cats are assholes.

Blood seeps from the claw marks. Shit, okay, Uhm, Ivo should be around here somewhere? The Omega wanders the lower floor of the home and hears his mate's voice emanating from one of the rooms.

_“Not that it matters legally, he is mine. Still, I worry how he might react to actually conceiving a child-. “_

Stone backs away in fear. The thought of being pregnant makes him want to hurl. To hear that Robotnik wants him to produce children is horrifying. He paces about the lower floor by the garage. This can’t be happening. There’s got to be something he can do. Birth control? No, he’d need to ask permission. Run away? And then what? Raise a kid on his own? He doesn’t know now but he could already be, y’know. Lost in thought, he paces for a good 5 minutes, only snapping out of it with the sound of footsteps. He runs, not to the nest. That’s no longer safe in his mind. Neither is his Fitbit. Who knows what kind of tracking it has? He scrambles into the garage, taking refuge in a workbench chair identical to the egg chair at the lab.

“STONE!” A muffled yell from his mate echoes in his head. He doesn’t dare answer. 

A minute later the man burst into the garage “Stone!” he is so fucked, this hiding place is shit. “Damnit stone, answer me!”. His heart races, his blood gone cold, he bites his hand to keep from whimpering in fear. Fortunately, Robotnik doesn’t suspect the chair. He makes a break for it while Ivo inspects the robots on the wall, leaving an empty chair facing the door.

He’s never run faster in his life and here he was struggling to walk an hour ago. God, this is so fucked up. Stone knows the Alpha won’t be fooled for long. He has to find a better hiding place and fast. The Agent in a panic decides to hide in the living room closet. Big mistake. The closet's contents spill out on top of the man causing a commotion that could be heard throughout the house.

“STONE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!”. Stone cowers and starts scrambling to escape. It’s too late for Stone. “Oh no you don’t” Ivo pins him to the floor. Still in heat his body produces slick preparing for something Stone no longer wants. Stone thinks this is it. This is how his life is going to go. His mate is going to use him as he pleases and breed him till he dies and that will be that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and no art? What a rip off!  
> I know I'm terrible, I'll add illustrations at a later date, I promise. 
> 
> This chapter is only so short because Ivo's perspective of this chapter goes on for an extra page.


	8. No Fucks Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik has a talk with Stone.

Ivo sits in one of his wonderfully spherical chairs. He left Stone about an hour ago hoping to get some work done. Robotnik intentionally avoids being marked as to not suffer the same kind of separation anxiety. Stone sleeps a lot when he is in heat, so the doctor has plenty of time to write reports and create logs. Speaking of logs, he should do another on Stone. It helps to say the thoughts out loud when he’s struggling to understand. 

Robotnik speaks into a dinky gray handheld audio recorder. 

_ “Doctors Log: This is day 4 of Stone’s heat, last night’s session marks the third knot. His mental state improves significantly afterwards, though I wouldn’t consider him to be of sound mind at any point in this endeavor. A part of me wonders if he really wants this. Not that it matters legally, he is mine. Still I worry how he might react to actually conceiving a child-” _

His recording is interrupted by the sound of something down the hall. He peers out and sees nothing. Probably just Gerald. Speaking of Gerald, it is that time. He should go feed him. Has the old fleabag finally learned restraint? he’s surprised the cat isn’t already harassing him for food.

Ivo wraps up the recording

_ “He’s already very fragile. Best not to worry him until his heat passes.” _

He walks into the kitchen and- Geralds bowl is on the floor? Why in the world would the bowl be down there, Gerald always eats at his spot at the table. Confused by the scene before him, he scratches his head. A familiar smell passes by “Oh,” it’s Stone. He must have been here and fed the cat, “shit” If he’s out and about that means he woke up alone. Damnit. He futzes with an interface on the wall and pulls up a holographic window with a history of Stone’s vitals. He mentally kicks himself, should’ve noticed the shift in heart rate, it looks like his mate has been up for a while.

Ivo returns to the nest pod to confirm his suspicions. Stone is gone. His eyes dart over to the bathroom, the lights are off, that means it’s empty. The doctor takes a deep breath. No need to jump to any conclusions. He can walk about as he pleases. He does live here now, Robotnik just wishes he would tell him first. Robotnik walks back downstairs. Back towards the office, paying extra attention to the smell of the house. 

It smells like... panic. Before Robotnik can put the pieces together, his phone goes off. Stone’s vitals just flatlined. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! This is bad, the Alpha is in a hard sprint “STONE!” he calls out.

No response. He frantically runs through all the rooms of the house, coming up with nothing but the man’s Fitbit. Robotnik is aware he has a lot of enemies. Though he hadn’t considered them to be scummy enough to go so low as kidnapping an Omega. 

Ivo busts through the door to the garage. Stone’s scent is very prominent, “Stone!” He’s in here somewhere. The chair is facing away from the door, exactly as he left it. He hears something over on the opposite wall. Just a dangling robot swaying in the breeze. “Damnit Stone, answer me!” Robotnik growls in annoyance, threatening the wall of dangling robots. Stones not behind them either.

When Ivo turns back around the chair is facing the door. Stone was in the chair. Is he hiding from Ivo? The eyes are drawn to a red smear on the chair. It smells metallic. Blood. He’s hurt. If Ivo’s learned anything from Gerald over the years, it’s that hurt and hiding is never a good combo. Stone is dying or seriously confused.

Suddenly there is a crash from the living room. Ivo sprints there sliding to a stop in his socks “STONE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!”. Stone cowers brushing the contents of the closet off of himself and starts scrambling to escape. 

“Oh, no you don’t” Ivo pins his mate to the floor. His mate looks up at him like he’s some kind of monster. The fear in his eyes makes the Alpha soften. The moment he eases up on the pinning Stone kicks him in the gut.

“NO!” Stone screeches

“UGf- can you please just TALK to me… dear Jesus.” Robotnik wheezes keeling over. 

Stone responds not seeming to trust him “Why should I.” 

“I’m not a mind reader, Bitch.” Maybe ‘Bitch’ was harsh. Actually no. He earned that, the man just kicked him, of course he’s not going to use nice words of endearment. “If you have a problem, just fucking tell me. “ 

“I can’t” this man will be the death of him. 

“And why not?” Robotnik snaps, defaulting to invading the man’s space.

“I don’t want to make you mad.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’M ALREADY MAD.” Ivo growls, so done with these antics “where are you bleeding.” 

Stone sticks his leg out. Cat scratches. That little fucker.

“Gerald?” He asks, already knowing the answer. He takes the leg and examines it closer. It stopped bleeding. Too big for a bandaid, it’s already scabbing over, an antiseptic should cover it. Ivo whistles for one of his Badniks. C sharp.

Stone nods, “I don’t think he likes me” 

“This is unsurprising, Gerald hates everything that breathes.” A cute little black box on wheels rolls in, beeping adorably. Robotnik taps the top of the box, and it opens up into a small first aid kit. “So, you going to tell me why you were hiding from me or are we going to keep playing this stupid little game of yours?” He continues talking as he tends to the wound.

“I-” Stone is visibly fighting back tears, and it’s breaking Ivo’s heart “I don’t want a baby.” Stone’s chest heaves like he’s struggling to breathe. 

“I’ll fetch you some birth control first thing tomorrow-” Stone is hugging him now. Okaaaay. Robotnik awkwardly hugs back, patting his back. Why is his mate making such a big deal out of this? Omegas are so confusing. “I never imagined I’d say this to someone as stupid as you, Stone, but you think too much. It’s not good for you.”

“Sorry”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the illustrations will be added tomorrow. I've been a little slammed with work today.


	9. Fucks Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone gets fucked by burglars and Ivo isn't going to hear about it until next chapter.  
> TW: while I wouldn't call this chapter Non-Con the Dub-Con tag is definitely in play here. Stone gives consent only after a bit of cohersion.  
> You've been warned.

This is it, the worst day. Day five. Stone being a grown ass adult has been in heat many times before. He knows from experience that day five is when the heat gets unbearable. It’s on this day that he wakes up alone in the nest, shivering. The Omega feels empty and abandoned. Where is he? Did he leave him? Is he coming back? 

On any other day Stone would be able to talk some sense into himself. Too bad it’s day five. He reaches for his phone with a shaky hand, it’s so cold he’s sweating, his body temperature a good five points higher than it is usually. Stone struggles to operate his phone, the screen giving him a headache, his fingers shivering with the rest of him. He rings for the doctor. A text would’ve been more his style, but he really needs to hear Ivo’s voice right now.

Ivo is currently at Target perusing the aisles while he waits for a prescription. He sees the caller ID. Is something wrong? He answers immediately, effectively cutting Stone off “Is everything alright Love?”  
Stone only sobs in response, finding himself unable to form words. Oh no, fuck, he’s broken. Ivo has to fix this but how. He thinks for a moment fiddling with the menus on his phone. Facetime of course, visual contact should help him calm down. Omegas are silly like that. “Oh no- What seems to be the problem dear?” 

The Omega is flushed and sweating responding in pathetic warbles, thankfully only the doctor can hear via bluetooth earpiece. “I’m coooold” he cries for the man rather pathetically “where are yooou”. If Robotnik didn’t know any better he’d think his mate was drunk. “Why’d you leave me” Stone chokes. 

“I told you yesterday I’m getting you birth control.” Robotnik pauses the video feed and messes with some other app, “here, I turned up the heat in the pod. I’ll be home in an hour”

“What if something goes wrong” 

“You’ll be fine.” Ivo smiles for the camera, “I’ve got to go now, I love you” he hangs up.

“Ahhhh hahah” Stone groans. The doctor loves him. He said he loves him! Stone flops face first into Ivo’s pillow squealing like a little girl. It smells so good, giving him butterflies in his stomach. He humps at nothing unable to stop himself. God this is so frustrating! 

He doesn’t even remember ditching his clothes and wrapping himself in a blanket. His short lived high is soon replaced by the burning sensation. Stone wants to go back to sleep, but everything aches so bad he can’t. This never happened before. What is this new hell he lives in? He whimpers out for Ivo to no avail. Everything hurts, he needs to be filled, and he needs to be filled now. The Omega is so mindlessly desperate he doesn’t notice the sound of breaking glass. 

One would assume that the man who innovated all of US security would have a house alarm or drones. Normally that would be correct. In fact, the only reason he turned the security system off is because Ivo brought in Stone on such short notice. As much of a genius as Dr. Robotnik is, he knows that technology has its flaws. The Doctor living alone didn’t feel the need to properly build up the Facial recognition database. He spent all of one week teaching the AI his face by giving it pictures of him and pictures of white people who looked similar and marking them accordingly until it picked up the pattern. He did a similar process for Gerald. Admittedly, it’s a lot easier to teach an AI not to shoot cats than it is to teach it the difference between specific humans. 

It wasn’t until he was at the front door with Stone in his arms on day one that he realized that his AI wasn’t setup to reliably recognize people of color. It was at that same moment he kicked himself for one being white, and two coding his security systems in a codependent manner. As it stands, if he turns off the turrets, the alarms also stop working. And when the alarms don’t work, the cameras stop responding. Again, he hadn’t been able to think of a plausible scenario where he would need to turn only one of these systems off, so he didn’t code for it.

It’s day five, Robotnik is out of the house, and there’s nothing to fucking tell him about the burglars that just broke into a ground-floor window. The Burglars are both male Alphas, one has short red hair, and the other has long black hair. The one with black hair apparently didn’t get the wear black memo because he is wearing navy blue. From here on out they will be referred to as Red and Blue, respectively. 

Of all the people to break into Robotnik’s home, Red and Blue are the least concerning variety. Burglars after money will never pose the same threat as an assassin after Ivo himself. The two Burglars sneak around the house looking for something to snatch. The search for about five minutes and it quickly becomes apparent that this house was a bad choice. All the normal items one would steal for resale have been replaced by various household integrations that one cannot simply pick up and move. What Robotnik lacks in a television he makes up for in his home theatre setup complete with speakers built into the walls and a projector suspended from the ceiling. His computer is a large server cabinet and his display is holographic. Suffice to say the burglars are both confused and annoyed. 

“Who the heck is this guy?” Blue mumbles

“I dunno man, this is some sci-fi bullshit- Oh check it out” 

“Is that a giant egg?” 

“Who the heck knows” Red takes a crowbar to the door seam of the nest pod. The door won’t give. 

“You think it’s a safe or something?” Blue leans on the pod just right and manages to hit the open-door button.

Stone is minding his own business, dazed and whimpering, trying to get some relief from the two fingers up his ass. Tears run down his face. It seems like nothing can make this pain go away when he feels a gust of freezing cold air wash over him. He was so caught up in his heat he had entirely ignored his surroundings. He jolts upright, keening for his Alpha, only to find the men opening the pod were not in fact Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He sits there frozen, sweating, two fingers still up his ass, staring at the strangers in complete shock.

“woah Ohohoho- Would you get a look at this cutie.” Red says in a nice sounding tone of voice. The burglar half expects the Omega to be too far gone to register anything but the cadence. “Did your big bad Alpha leave you all alone and unprotected?” The man’s baby talk is obnoxious, but it is successful in praying on Stones insecurities in a way that the Omega reads as sympathetic.

Blue pipes up “Burglary was one thing. But this?” he gestures over to the vulnerable Omega, “This is fucked up”

“So, he’s all mine then?” The redhead grins devilishly.  
“Oh, fuck no.” the Alpha growls. His sense of morality goes at the window at the sight of a challenge. Alphas are truly natures biggest himbos. The two Alphas fight each other while Stone goes back to milking his fingers for all their worth. Blue reins victorious but invites his partner in crime to join, anyway. 

They both look at Stone, who whimpers quietly for his Alpha to save him “I-Ivo…” 

“Sorry Hun, he aint here right now.” Red smirks, standing back letting the winner of the Alpha scuffle make the first move.

Stone quivers as Blue approaches. The man is scared shitless and yet he can’t move away. His stupid Omega body doesn’t especially care whether the Alpha is his or not. He wants Robotnik, his mate, to hold him and kiss him and fuck his slutty brains out. He needs Ivo. He breaks down crying, but Ivo is not the one to answer his calls. 

Blue gently pulls the Omega into his musky embrace, shooshing him and mumbling to him in a way that Stone can’t stop himself from melting into. “Oh, you such a sweet little thing aren’t you” Blue coos, “It’s alright, you’re safe I won't hurt you, love.”. Blue coaxes Stone's fingers out of his hole. The intruder kisses him softly wiping the tears from his eyes. It’s so tender it hurts. “Mmmm what Alpha would leave someone as pretty as you out in the open at a time like this? You must be in so much pain, so selfish of him, don’t you think?” 

“I-It burns” Stone mumbles into the stranger’s shoulder. All the little touches send chills up his spine. He’s heartbroken at Ivo’s absence, but his body doesn’t care. It doesn’t have time to wait. The new Alpha smells like Pine, and it is intoxicating.

“I know” Blue sympathizes “I can make you feel better”. The mans clothed cock teasing the Omegas hole, exposing the ulterior motive to everyone but Stone. 

And right on queue Stone falls for it “Please, please, I can’t… I need it.” His pleads are rewarded with kisses to his jaw. The Alpha growls in approval, shoving his pants down just enough to bury his rock hard wang into that tight little hole.

“Mmm- So tight, perfect hole for a slut” the Alpha laughs. His dick is larger than Ivo’s by just enough of a margin that Stone can really feel the difference. Stone cries out dribbling drool out his mouth at the stretch. The Alpha gives him barely enough time to adjust before starting to thrust into him. “I was expecting a lot worse from someone who opens their legs so easily” He flips Stone on his back letting his head flop of the edge of the pods open door. He motions for Red to join.

Red wastes no time whipping it out. He prods at Stones confused lips. “You’re supposed to suck it genius” The Omega refuses. The redhead burglar pinches the sluts nose forcing him to breath from his mouth. As soon as Stone gives the opportunity, his cock slides into the boy’s throat. “there ya go, was that so hard?”

Stone can only moan in response. The relief is amazing. Something about it feels different, he feels genuinely used as an object in a way that thrills him. He takes some initiative and sucks without prompt and Red groans in response, “Goooood boy,”. The agent’s moans and gags send heavenly vibrations through the length. “M fuck make him do that again” 

Blue groans “M hold on, I’m getting close, hold on, pull out.” Red stares. Is he going where he thinks he’s going? He lifts the boy up and steps out of the pod. Red takes the hint and sits down. 

Stone is confused and whining at the sudden pause. His complaints are quickly silenced when he’s stretched to his limit by yet another fuckrod. The heads of both members both sharing his pseudo-womb. The Omega groans, needing both more and less at the same time. The Alphas pose, ready to mark both sides of Stone’s neck. They grind in synch with one another before finally popping their knots and marking the Omega. It overwhelms Stone throwing his head back in painful ecstasy. Two Knots is too much, so good and too much. He can’t handle it. The world fades to black.

Stone has fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep doing this to you guys but I am serious when I say that this chapter would've been so terribly LONG if I didn't cut myself off where I did. This chapter is almost 2000 words and I still had a whole nother page of mess document to translate into legible fanfiction.
> 
> I swear to god Robotnik is going to come and save him!


	10. Ivo Commits Murder And Nobody Fucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Robotnik saves Stone from evil burglars.

Robotnik finally gets his hands on the birth control. He cannot for the life of him understand why birth control requires so much paperwork, nonetheless he did it anyway. Mission accomplished, the birth control is in hand, he’s walking in the front door. All is well with the world. 

Until it’s not. There’s a lot wrong when Ivo walks in. The most obvious being the broken window. A wave of panic rushes over the Alpha when he smells it. He drops the bags and makes a head on sprint to the nest. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He should have listened to Stone. The pod is open and empty, the smell of sex fills the air. He checks the shelves inside the pod. Stone's phone and Fitbit are both missing. Did Stone leave him for some other Alpha? Anxiety and anger pool up in his chest. Something is very wrong here. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s a text message from Stone. The doctor is eager to read it. Please have answers. Please have answers.

He opens the text and- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. In the attachment there’s a photo of Stone tied up with zip ties and a bandana in his mouth as a gag. He’s unconscious in the photo. There’s an Alpha dick resting on his mate’s cheek. The image in front of him is undeniably attractive but also WHOS DICK IS THAT AND WHY IS IT ON STONES FACE? This has him seething with rage he growls. Who the fuck touched HIS Omega? 

Robotnik dials up a facetime with Stone. It rings three times before it picks up. Ivo hisses, “Where. Is. HE.” The screen opens to black before switching away from the selfie camera. Stone is curled up shivering in his sleep. His head resting on the lap of the mystery man behind the phone. Ivo’s heart hurts, he looks so miserable. How could anyone do this to him? It’s killing him he can’t wrap the man in a blanket. 

“He’s right here, not to worry, we ain't done anythin to him… yet.” The foolish burglar laughs. “Here’s how this is goin work. Your gonna venmo 10 grand to this account by the end of the next thirty minutes and you’ll getcha boy back atcha front door untouched. No biggie.”

“How do I know he’s not already dead?”

“We’re burglars, we don’t do the whole murder thing”

“Show me” Ivo growls.

“Aight, fine.” Red switches back to selfie mode, setting the phone in front of Stone. “Ay, sweetheart, wake up, your mates on the phone.” Red kicks Stone gently, trying to rouse him from his nap. Stone winces and blinks.

“Stone?” Ivo furrows his brows.

He tries to mumble out ‘Ivo’ through the gag. He looks happy to see his mate if not a little confused. Ivo can pinpoint the exact second his mate realized what was going on. Stone croons for him but his time with his mate is cut short by Red ending the call. 

They upset Stone with this, but it doesn’t take Red to calm him down. That’s not right. That shouldn’t be right, he thinks as he nuzzles in the man’s lap. Wait a minute- He sniffs at his shoulder. It doesn’t smell like Ivo, but it also doesn’t smell like Red either. He checks the other side and Stones anxieties are confirmed. His kidnappers mated him. Ivo is not going to like that. 

His heart beats faster. Will Ivo even want him back? What with having three mates now. Stone is full of worries and regrets. God, this is all his fault. If he had just kept it in his pants, none of this would be happening. No, no, no! Shut up! He curls tighter into his ball of fear and slips back into unconsciousness. 

Meanwhile, Robotnik is PISSED. Strategy gets hard to plan when he’s up to his neck in stupid Alpha hormones. “GRR! C’mon THINK! Five PHDs and you can’t think of a single way to find him!” He hits his phone to his head a few times. That’s it. They have his phone. He could track that. 

Ivo successfully triangulates the signal down to a Denny’s parking lot ten miles south. They’re in a car. Got it. Now the hard part. How to knock out the goons without hurting Stone. His drones still don’t have good enough facial recognition to reliably spot Stone, it would be very easy for him to get caught in the crossfire if he sets the parameters that way. C’mon he’s in heat there’s got to be SOMETHING that makes him different to the Badniks. But what? 

Robotnik pulls up a holographic window of Stones biometrics. Heart rate? Increased, but who’s to say his kidnappers’ won't also be scared and elevate their heart rates as soon as he arrives. Breathing? Useless. Steps taken? Don’t be stupid. Body Temperature 103 degrees Fahrenheit. Hight? No, the Badniks aren’t great with scale- 

103 degrees Fahrenheit? No wonder Stone feels cold. That’s significantly higher than the average human body temperature. By 5 degrees, to be precise. That just might work. The doctor frantically makes his minor edit to one of the drones coding and tucks the robot under his arm. All right, he’s going to need his gloves, scissors, a bathrobe and a smoke machine. Okay, maybe not the smoke machine. This is an emergency, there’s no time for theatrics. 

By the time he figures this out and gathers all of his things, his thirty minutes are up. Ivo checks his phone. Three new video messages. Oh no.

The first video is only 10 seconds long. It’s a very graphic recording of his mate choking on that dirty bastard’s cock.

The second video is in his opinion the cruelest. The two burglars taunt Stone with the fact that he didn’t pay the ransom. 

“look at you such a cheap whore. Ya spread your legs to anyone that’ll have you”

“no- “Stone sobs

“mmmm I’ll bet that’s why Ya Alpha don’t want you” 

“what?” He looks confused and heartbroken.

“Mhm, you done fucked up slut, he’s not payin up for ya. The ransom wasn’t even that high. We could probably get more for you on the black market.” Red sneers.

“But hey, you can still be eye candy for him one last time. C’mon smile pretty for the camera.”

“no!” Stone tries to hide.

“C’mon!” the burglars nag him “tell him how much you love this cock,” the fuckers laugh

“I’m SORry”

It’s at this point the Doctor decides not to watch anymore. This is too much even for him. He makes a mental note to stop with some of the more demeaning pet names after this encounter. Time to commit a felony. Robotnik races out the door, and before he even realizes it, he’s arrived. 

Stone's phone goes off. Blue answers, “The ransom is 20,000 now-”

“Oh, I don’t think you know how this works. You have until the end of my patience to let my mate out of that red Subaru before I eviscerate what little remains of your cranium with an array of high-tech bullets.“ Robotnik snaps his fingers, and the Drone becomes visible through the windshield. With that, they give Stone the boot from the back seat, allowing him to fall on the pavement.

Stone yelps, taking a second to register what exactly is happening. He looks up at the overdramatic trench coat man and grins “IVO!” before running into his mate's open arms. The man scoops him up and puts his arms around him protectively.

Ivo smells the new marks on his mate and is filled with unspeakable rage. “Unfortunately for you, my patience wore off THE MOMENT YOU LAID HANDS ON MY OMEGA”. He hangs up the phone and makes eye contact with the burglar as he twiddles his fingers in onto the keypad of his gloves, giving the kill order. He wasn’t going to kill them originally since they cooperated, but because they mated HIS Omega, they receive no mercy.

“Are you okay, baby?” Ivo asks cupping his love’s cheek, “I swear if they hurt you, I will grind their bones into the ground- “. He furrows his brows with concern.

Stone nuzzles the doctor, “I am now. I missed you.” He sounds delirious. He doesn’t even notice the open fire behind him. It’s been a long day for Stone, so that’s a good thing. The Alpha cuts his binds and wraps him up so sweetly in a bathrobe. The Alpha feels a possessive need but that would have to wait until the two are not in the parking lot behind a Denny’s, ten feet away from a burning car.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY! He got the boy back!


	11. They Fuck And It's So Soft And Sweet Oh My God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo lets Stone mark him.

The two love birds sit in silence within the magic black murder-mobile. Ivo is in the drivers seat lost in thought. Stone keeps saying hes okay but he doesn’t look okay to Robotnik. The doctor knows something is wrong but he is too emotionally clueless to put his finger on what.

Stone looks at his mate. He looks frustrated. The endorphins from the rescue have all but worn off by now. The silence is eating away at him, giving him too much time to think. He feels the waves of heat rising up again and it makes him want to vomit. God he is such a whore- he just got dicked so hard and yet his stupid fucking body refuses to let that be enough. Probably why Ivo looks so unhappy. It's all his fault Stone thinks.

“Are you mad at me” Stone pulls his legs up to his chest in the passenger seat.

“Why would I be?” Robotnik refuses to take his eyes off the road.

“Because I’m a stupid worthless slut?” Stone bites his lip consumed with dread and anxiety. He knows it’s true. Slick slowly makes his situation uncomfortably moist. “I open my legs too easily…” Stone says, fighting back tears as he echos words from before.

"No"

"But I am, you were right, you always are. I'm so fucking stupid I begged them to fuck me and I'm sorry" he sobs. He's so sore yet his stupid body still demands more. His mate glares daggers at him. That’s not good.

"STONE-" Ivo pulls over and undoes his seatbelt. He’s quick to pin the omega to the wall of the car.

"I'm your dumb whore and no one else's- please be gentle" he pleads with fear.

"Shut up!" Ivo growls seeing how warped Stone’s mind is "look at me"

Stone does his look away routine and Ivo pulls his chin forward, forcefully pulling him into a tender loving kiss. Stone melts into it and his mate rewards him with soft nips.. "You're kind, " kiss "respectful, stubborn" another kiss "and absolutely gorgeous ". He puts Stone's face in his hands. 

"I love you" Ivo wipes away the tears. 

"Don't talk about yourself like that anymore. It was cute at first and I encouraged it… I didn't think you'd take it seriously. I-" His needy little Omega pulls him into a kiss whining softly for more 

Ivo breaks away kissing up the man's jaw "I didn't mean it… I'm sorry." It was hard to say but Robotnik can’t afford to dwell on it. He pulls Stone into his lap and Stone takes everything he can get. He clings to the Alpha desperate to be closer. The apology rattles around in his head, it feels so intimate. 

Ivo groans taking in the Omegas scent. “Can I fuck you?”

Stone doesn’t answer at first, shocked that his Alpha was actually asking for permission. It rings as sincere rather than a mere prompt to start begging. God damnit all this genuine feelings bullshit is making him all fuzzy and emotional. Stone nods.

The way the doctor touches him is so gentle, and caring it’s surreal. A welcomed change of character for the Omega. His mate stretches him and preps him like it’s his first time all over again. Stone sheds tears. He feels so … LOVED. More loved than he has in his whole life.

By the time the Alpha pulls his pants off the Omega is already begging. He’s so ready, he needs to be closer. 

“Mmm you smell so good.” Ivo pushes in with a groan. It’s like he's being pulled in. He moves so slow despite Stone's pleas for him to pick up the pace. He’s going to savor it. “I love you” he mumbles, reveling in how easily Stone falls apart. He kisses Stone softly.

“You’re perfect… so pretty” Ivo’s hands trail up Stone's sides. He feels close. “I wanna knot you till you burst, holy fuck”.

Stone trills in response, “Yes! Please! I want to be yours again!”. The Alpha takes that as his que to pop his knot within the other. Both partners are lost, drowning in a sea of euphoria. Ivo marks his Omega as many times as he will allow. He wants to remove as much of the foreign scent as he can.

Stone by now has learned not to mark Ivo. Even as his mate holds his head to the Alphas neck it doesn’t occur to him to bite it. The doctor growls at him “leave a mark before I change my mind.” With that it was done, Stone marks his mate for the first time, finally feeling like an equal to the other. 

Stone sobs with joy. His Alpha loves him. He really loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of writers block right now. Hoping to get out of this rut.


	12. They Fuck Alot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing Stone might conceive a child from the burglars Ivo is determined to fuck a baby into stone just to know it's his. Even if it means taking advantage of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter deals with the concept of forced/cohersed pregnancy and the last three paragraphs can be read as rape.
> 
> Stay safe, if you know this will fuck you up, read the summary and skip the actual chapter.

Robotnik exits the car, doing an interesting walk of shame across the driveway. He is still knotted in Stone who begs for more of his attention. It's more difficult to walk with Stone in his arms than he would like to admit. He grins at the repair robots, already hard at work replacing the window.

He pushes the target pharmaceuticals bag off of the counter on his way in, making room for Stones gorgeous figure. The birth control clatters to the floor and suddenly a crushing realization hits the Alpha. 

As it currently stands the likelihood of Stone conceiving a child from the now dead burglars seed is very high. He's in the peak of his heat which means he's extra fertile, and it's far too late for birth control. The very thought of HIS omega birthing up some bastard child fills Ivo with unspeakable rage.

God fucking damnit. Robotnik knows Stone is scared of pregnancy. He said he wouldn't force a child on him. But this is different. He doesn't give a rat's ass about children nor does he have any interest in having them. But the circumstances changed his mind, he wants to have a baby for no other reason than to make sure it's HIS. The bullshit alpha hormones are strong with this one. 

Luckily for Robotnik peak heat also means Stone would find it nearly impossible to turn down the doctor's advances. His whole body is telling him that he needs more. When Ivos knot finally recedes the first thing Stone does is beg for more and his alpha is more than willing to indulge him.

Ivo pushes back in earning a soft yelp from Stone. "That feel good?" He bucks his hips "yeah?". Ivo looks down with a sly smile as his partner mutters out a yes. 

"Mm you like being knotted?"

Stone answers enthusiastically "yes! Oh-" 

He continues to go through the motions, Stone getting obviously tired after climaxing so much today. Despite his lack of energy Stone takes the knot like a champ. Throwing his head back and groaning. He LOVES being filled like this. Especially when Ivo marks him again.

Stone really needs that claim. It reminds him that despite everything he's loved. Knot number two feels fantastic.

Ivo pulls out once his knot recedes and takes Stone back to the pod. He plans to knot his omega at least three more times, though right now he needs a rest. Even Alpha Dr. Ivo Robotnik(™) doesn't have that kind of endurance. Not to mention his balls need time to restock.

Knot number three is by Stones request. A wave of heat strikes and like that Ivo is there for him. He doesn't think much of the knots or the doctors eagerness to fill him. He's got more important things to worry about, like how fucking good that cock feels.

Knot number four is the consequence for Stone brushing his teeth nude. Robotnik snuck up behind him and pokes Stones soft spots with his fuckrod before he can complain. Stone leans on the sink pushing back onto the alpha's dick. He's starting to feel sore but Ivo marks him again so it's all good. The alpha directs his eyes to the mirror, holding the omega by the jaw as he pops his knot. 

"Look at you so stuffed" the alpha growls. Stone looks at his reflection to find the bulge on his stomach from all the cum. It feels like too much, in fact the stretch in his womb hurts a little. . He groans at the sight. The doctor purrs words of encouragement "Gosh you're my perfect little cumdump aren't you? Such a good Omega". All Stone can do is nod and whimper back.

Knot number five is a blur to the agent. He barely remembers it happening at all. Only that it hurt like a bitch and his mate wouldn't pull out. No matter how much he begged the man seemed determined to make his claim. The knot expands and Stone cries, snapping Robotnik out of it. 

Oh fuck he hurt him. Oh no. Robotnik can't pull out now. He does his best to comfort the omega, mumbling apologies. Ivo rewards Stone with kisses and lots of encouragement "you've been so good for me, I didn't realize it was hurting. You're so perfect." The world around him fades away.

Stone blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the repercussions of thus chapters actions will have to wait till next chapter.
> 
> Sorry this one is uhhhh. The way it is.


	13. They Don't Fuck But Stone Has A Gun So That's Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone is pregnant and freaks the fuck out. Ivo is supportive and stupid. Stone has gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: suicidal behavior? (Stone briefly puts a gun in his mouth. He spends most of the time pointing the gun at Ivo, and nobody actually gets shot. )
> 
> Do with this information as you will. Stay safe babes.

It is day six. Stone wakes up surprisingly lucid. No burning, no freezing, just fine. His head hurts. He feels like he’s hung over. Light hurts. He shifts to sit up and is struck with a pain in his abdomen. Stone feels bloated, sore and confused. 

This is only day six. He should be a needy little whore still. Robotnik is asleep next to him, his powerful alpha arms holding Stone in place. If he were in heat, the smell should would drive him up the wall. Right now it just kinda makes him want to… go back to sleep? The man smells like a Menards fucked a vintage sharpie, not fucking lavender, what the hell is going on. 

The anxiety ties knots in his stomach as he pieces it all together. The ball of thought rolls steadily downhill into panic. He finds himself in a cold sweat, unable to breathe. This can’t be happening.

Stone slips out from under Robotnik’s arms. He opens the pod door. This can’t be happening.

He leaps to his feet and forces himself into a sprint. He has no destination. This can’t be happening. 

Stone is in the kitchen when he feels something rising in his throat. The knot in his stomach pulls tighter. It’s unbearable. He’s almost to the sink, but the vomit comes early and he misses by a foot. He groans in pain, the walls of his life seeming to close in on him like the trash compactor in star wars.

He spots his gun next to a basket of laundry on the counter. He fights through the pain, trying to get himself dressed enough so he can leave this hell situation he put himself into. He only gets his boxers and a shirt on when Robotnik comes rushing in. In the blink of an eye, Stone pulls the gun on his boss. 

Between heaving breaths of panic he stutters out “st-stay back!”

“Your hands are shaking”

“You’re in po-point blank range.” He warns.

“Stone, I think we can be reasonable people about this. Put the gun down and talk to me.” Robotnik steps closer.

Stone's grip on the glock tightens. 

“Stone I can assure you killing me will get you in far more trouble with the Government than you could ever possibly bargain for.” Robotnik reaches for Stone's hands. It clicks. That’s the sound of the safety being turned off. Ivo pushes the gun to face a wall. 

The gun fires as soon as the doctor touches him. There’s a hole in the wall where the bullet passed through. The man continues, “Trust me, no matter what you tell me, talking will always have a better outcome for you than murder”

Stone takes his finger off the trigger, “I’m trapped” he lowers his gun, staring at it as though it has a secret. Still gripping it like a vice as Ivo hugs him. “I either get a lifetime in prison or let you breed me until I die?” 

“Stone- “the omega pushes him away. He’s made the mistake of trusting the Alpha too many times before and look where that got him. God, this is all his fault. 

“You took advantage of me. Manipulated me… You said you loved me and I believed you!” His voice cracks falling to his knees. The doctor follows, getting down on his level.

“Stone, what are you talking about? I love you and I mean it.” 

“Don’t fucking lie to me. I bet you didn’t even get the damn birth control-“ Stone fumbles with the gun, aiming the glock at the back of his mouth.

“Stone! Sweetheart, it’s right here!” Ivo scrambles for the target pharmacy bag left on the floor. “Take it.” Robotnik offers the bag with pleading eyes. Stone turns the safety on and drops the gun, going through the bag like a raccoon. Ivo promptly kicks the gun as far behind himself as he can. 

Stone finds the pills and a pregnancy test. He looks up at the doctor. “Do I have to take the test?”

“I’d prefer if you did. If you are… y’know, I’d rather not waste the pills. “ Ivo responds. Stone scowls at his mate. 

“They’re hard to obtain dear, I don’t mind you taking them.” Ivos brows knit together. 

An omega cannot be in heat while pregnant, making it a dead giveaway when heat stops early. It takes a minimum of two days for the human body to register conception. Stone, no longer in heat, can think more strategically about what he does. He knows if he takes that test now, it will come back positive. Ivo would use the two day rule to proove the child has to be his. 

The law favors Alpha comfort most of the time, especially when it comes to children. There are laws in almost every state that allow them to control the lives of their offspring and by extension the Omega that births them. All Ivo would have to do to keep him for the next ten years is to say “I want my child to grow up with both of its parents” in court. America is a Darwinist nightmare. 

“I’ll do it later…” Stone sighs in defeat. Ivo might not be able to smell the difference. All he can do is stall for time and hope Ivo doesn’t catch on before he can insist whatever baby comes out of this belongs to a dead man. “I need time to calm down” He glances up at Ivo. He feels empty and dead inside. The numbness is a welcome change.

“Take as much time as you need.” The doctor pulls Stone into a hug. “But keep in mind if you take it today and it turns out that you are, you’d know it’s mine.” Stone sits indifferent as his Alpha offers him small comforting kisses. though,It’s my fault I’ll sign anything you put in front of me, be it an abortion waiver, adoption papers, marriage certificate… restraining order. Anything. I don’t want you to feel trapped, but I can’t legally sign for some of that if there’s doubt about the child’s father.” 

Stone thinks about it. A restraining order sounds like what Ivo deserves. Honestly though, he doubts that’s something he actually needs. As much as he doesn’t want to be pregnant the thought of killing the little parasite feels unfair. It never did anything wrong. 

On the other hand showing up to work pregnant while also being Male is a pretty dead giveaway that he’s not a Beta. If he keeps it he’d be entirely dependent on Ivo until he gives birth at a minimum. If he doesn’t put it up for adoption finding a new job would be near impossible. Putting the kid up for adoption sounds pretty good to Stone. It gives him more time to think, and he’d only be dependent on Ivo temporarily. Not an ideal situation but it gives the kid a chance without tethering Stone to that particular responsibility. Being stuck with Robotnik for that long wouldn’t be the end of the world in Stone's opinion (now that he’s not having a panic attack)

“It’s yours” Stone mumbles into his mate’s collar. The Alpha blinks, confused. 

“How?-“ Ivo may be bright but he’s still not getting the memo.

“My heat stopped”

Robotnik feels stupid. “That’s what the gun was all about?” Stone nods a little embarrassed himself. Ivo should have caught on to that by the change in smell hours ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this chapter about Stone running away and crying in a bathtub. And then I realized how much better it would be for Stone's character development if he pulled a gun on Robotnik. I am so sorry this chapter isn't funny. What can I say, it's hard to laugh at genuine suffering.
> 
> Also let me know in the comments what yall want more of. 
> 
> Like yall want more power dynamics smut?
> 
> More Ivo being stupid but trying?
> 
> More jokes? I know it's been a few chapters since I've been genuinely funny.
> 
> What do you want to see.


	14. They Don't Fuck And It Would Be Weird If They Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo is worried about Stones eating habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Ivo mentions stone being suicidal.

Stone, no longer in heat, is resigned to the idea that he's going to birth up a child sometime in the next 9 months, begins to settle in domestically. Ivo is less scary now that Stone isn't in heat. What once came off as tough and possessive now seems clingy and pathetic. On some level this is Ivo realizing he fucked up. Hes actively adjusting his relationship with Stone. 

Ivo does the cooking for both of them but Stone hasn't came downstairs to eat. Cooking is traditionally an omegas task. This is only noteworthy as an Alpha cooking for an Omega is considered a form of courtship. A humiliating task the alpha would only do because he cares. 

Stone hasn't been interested in eating lately. He hasn't been interested in doing anything lately. A depressed lump on the bed is the most he's managed to be for the past 2 days.

Ivo thinks his cooking might convince the man to eat. Ivo is wrong. 

"Hungry?" The doctor asks with his fingers crossed. He presents the Omega with crunchy undercooked spaghetti.

Stone's tired voice croaks "...yes actually." He sits up and glances at the plate unimpressed. He looks up at Ivo, bewildered by his mates incompetence, "You do realize you're supposed to boil that right?"

"I'm aware."

"You are impossible." Stone grumbles rolling out of bed headed towards the futuristic Tron kitchen. 

Unlike most Alphas Ivo has never been in a situation where he's had to cook for himself. Even living on his own he always had enough scientific accomplishment behind him to fund an absurd amount of takeout. The mans custom built house doesn't even have a stove. Using all 300 of his IQ points this dumbass with a doctorate (×5) made crunchy spaghetti on a bunsen burner and nearly destroyed the entire kitchen. 

Initially Stone thinks Ivo is being incompetent on purpose. It's not until the man enters the kitchen that he realizes, that yes, this man is actually an idiot. Ivo doesn't have any pots, pans or even a stove. Once Stone realizes his mate tried to cook pasta with lab equipment he just about died laughing. 

"What's so funny" Ivo pouts.

"Haha- Ivo you fucking moron-" Stone wheezes.

Ivo doesn't like that. How dare an Omega insult him and laugh. Maybe he's been too lenient with Stone. "Pin yourself to the wall"

"Hm?" Stone calms himself down and looks confused, "We're not at work, Doctor"

"I said", Ivo pulls out the alpha growl "Pin yourself to the wall." That sound makes Stone's knees weak. 

"Oh." Stone replies with the submission sound after realizing his mate was having one of THOSE moments. He complies pinning himself to the wall as asked. 

"What exactly is so funny Stone? You think I'm an idiot? Huh?" Ivo walks over leaning over Stone, propped off the wall by his hands. "Because if that's the case you can consider yourself fired and homeless" 

"No, Alpha- that's not-" 

"Then what is it?" Ivo hisses.

"Ivo, please. I called you a moron out of fondness."

"What?..."

"You failed but in a cute way. It's endearing and silly so I laughed." Stone unpins himself "You put so much effort into cooking for me when you could've just made a sandwich…"

Stone starts crying, a mix of fear and regret bubbling up to the surface. What if Ivo doesn't understand? He's never been good with this sort of nuance. Oh God, oh God, oh god! 

Ivo pulls Stone into a hug and the Omega accepts it eagerly. "God, Ivo, please don't leave me!" He sobs overcome with maternal bullshit. Stone is so fragile emotionally, of course he is. He's pregnant. 

"Shh. You're okay love, I'm not going anywhere." Ivo soothes him. The omegas tears break Ivos heart. He hates knowing he is the cause. This perfect little omega in front of him and he still felt the need to be assert his dominance. What an idiot he was and still probably is. 

To be honest Stone has forgiven more than he should. Ivo won't admit it, because that would imply he's done so much wrong. Stones forgiveness is the primary reason Ivo has goals of proposing to the man. Not that Ivo has any expectation the answer would be yes. 

"I'm not going to abandon you." Ivo pats his mates back, "cmon you're eating for two, need to eat something."

"Yeah" he looks depressed at the reminder. His face never fully at ease.

Ivo works on making Stone a sandwich. It's not great. But then again what sandwich is? He looks over to Stone who looks like he's being eaten alive. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you threatened to fire me and leave me homeless over an insult"

"...No. That was stupid." He brings the plate to the Omega "I was stupid." 

"But you could…" Stone pokes at the food.

"I suppose I'm capable of doing such a thing." 

Stone doesn't like that. Not at all. He pushes the food away. "You can't just ruin my entire life on a whim." He mumbles. "It's not fair."

"Stone please. Eat" Ivo begs pushing the plate back to Stone.

"None of this is fair. You have so much power over me and theres nothing I can do about it."

"Stone I don't see what this has to do with you eating. Can it wait until after lunch?"

"No."

"Just what do you think you're going to accomplish in refusing to eat? Refusing to eat gives you no more leverage than you had previously. All you're doing is starving."

"What else can I do?"

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything. Just because I can ruin you're life on a whim doesn't mean I'm going to."

"I don't trust you. I don't want you to leave me but if you change you're mind about being nice I want a way out."

"And what way is that" Ivo leans his head confused.

"I want my gun back." Stone says in a very serious tone. 

"What? No!" 

"I'm not eating until I have my gun back." Stone puts his foot down.

Ivo takes a deep breath. Yelling is just going to make this worse. "Stone. Look at me." 

Stone looks away rolling his eyes. 

" If I believed you planned on using that gun to threaten me when I get out of line I'd give it to you. The last time you had that gun it was in your mouth."

"..." Stone bites his lip. He's right. Stone struggles to see the point in living. He has goals and aspirations but now they seem more like dreams. A childish ambition that would never materialize in this reality.

"You're hormonal, suicidal and the lack of food has eaten away at part of your brain. I'm not going to force you to eat. But for the love of science, I suggest you eat something before your condition gets any worse." Ivo stands up and walks out. He's had enough of this. 

"Ivo wait."

"I said no on the-"

"Come eat with me."

Ivo sits back down. Eating his crunchy pasta. It's not bad actually. Honestly he thinks they might be better raw. If course all food tastes better now that he knows his mate isn't starving. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah- I just- I love you too" He rests his head on the empty plate "It scares me." He sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God what the fuck is this chapter.


	15. No Sex, Only HR Violations For Days.

It’s Stone and Robotnik’s first day back at work since the incident. Stone actually finds it kind of nice. For a while he can go back to being a loyal assistant with a simple springtime crush on his boss. Ivo is mean, but no meaner than he was before this all happened. If anything Ivo is actually nicer. 

Definitely more chill about everything now that he knows Stone isn’t a threat to his Big Bad Alpha(™) status. Not flipping out at the cleaning and reorganizing. Now Stone actually has to mess up an order to feel the man’s wrath. 

Being in a work setting their relationship is relegated to being strictly professional. At least its back to being so professional as it was on day one. The pin yourself to the wall bit is simply a staple of their relationship. This is more or less the status quo Stone wanted to go back to. Or so he thought.

The coldness hurts. The professionalism hurts. He wants to be closer. He wants to talk to his mate. He wants. He wants. He wants. This feeling of rejection, however silly does impact Stone. He feels anxious and wishes for nothing more than reassurance from his mate that everything will be alright.

Stone is hesitant to leave the trailer. He’s not entirely sure the scent masking soap can hide the smell of pregnancy. There’s a non-zero amount of anxiety about getting caught by someone in passing. 

Its cruel how pregnancy makes people more sensitive to smells yet unable to smell themselves. Stone finds himself rushing out of the department breakroom. Spending the bare minimum amount of time required to get his boss a coffee. The whole room reeks of sweaty foreign alpha and coffee grounds. The aroma makes Stone especially nauseous in the mornings. 

Stone waits for the stairs to the trailer to fold down. He walks in, coffee in hand. “Sir.” He holds the cup as far away from his face as he can. 

“What do you want!” Ivo snaps. He does that when he’s stuck on a problem. 

Stone takes a deep breath. “Your latte.”

Ivo snatches the cup. Oof he’s not in a pleasant mood at all. Shit. He takes a sip. “It’s dry.” He grumbles.

Stone fumbles for his words, trying to think of an explanation his mate would see mercifully. “I-I… it seems wet to me.” Stone smiles, his worry showing through his eyebrows. What a fucking idiot.

“What did you just say?” Ivo growls.

“It was a joke, you said it was dry. So I said it seems wet to me. Because coffee’s liquid.” Stone trails off, “...y’know instead of answering dry as it pertains to taste.”

“That was stupid.” Ivo hands the coffee back. That’s code for ‘make me another’.

“Yeah, I-I know” why does he feel like crying? The comment wasn’t even that mean. Why must he fight back tears for something so stupid? He runs off to make more coffee.

The breakroom kid unfortunately not empty when he arrives. An alpha leans on the counter next to the coffee machine. “Hey beta. “

“Hm?” Stone responds, shaking as he preps the coffee machine. 

The alpha scouts closer, “Stone right?, I heard you make a mean latte.”

“Who told you that?”

“Good ol’ ro-cock-nik himself. I also heard you’re kind of a pushover.” He slides closer.

“Uhm” 

“Kinda figured that megalomaniac would take nicely to the least assertive beta on the planet- am I making you uncomfortable?” The alpha asks leaning over Stones shoulder.

Stone takes a step away from the alpha trying so hard to keep his breath steady. “Oh, sorry. This is my first time working with Alphas. It’s a bit of an adjustment.”

“No need to be shy about it. We dont bite” he teasingly makes a move for Stones neck “at least not betas like you. You’re a real charmer.” 

Stone flaps his collar to help the stress sweating. “Haha…”

Then he sees it. The marks on his neck. “Or maybe that’s what you’re into.” The alpha leans in to smell. “Yknow its supposed to be hard to seduce a beta.” 

“Mhm” Stone’s heart is racing. 

“Here you are with layers and layers of marks” sniff “from 3 different alphas” he laughs, “slut”. He slowly backs Stone into a corner. 

“...” Stone bites his lip, trying not to make an obvious omega sound.

“Your legs are shaking. So pretty too. I think we could make a deal”

Ivo comes storming in. “Stone, what in the hell is taking you so long-“ he stops just as gets an eyeful. Stone by now is a wash of confused tears. Ivo growls at the other alpha, grabbing him by the collar of his military jacket. “Hasnt anyone ever taught you to keep your hands off other people’s things?” Ivo grits, hauling him into the opposite wall. 

“He could’ve told me to stop at any time and I would’ve. Honestly.” The alpha pleads in cowardice. He knows he could beat the scientist in a fight. His fear is not for his life, but for his job.

“Stone!” Ivo looks back, seeming furious. As if he’d been betrayed. “Is this true.”

“I don’t know”

“That’s a yes or no answer, Stone.”

Stone stumbles out the door and sprints back to the trailer. Robotnik follows suit. The stairs take long enough to fold out the two mates face off. 

“Stone-“

“Can it wait until we’re inside? Please. I’m going to get caught.”

The stairs finish doing their thing. “Pin yourself against the wall” Ivo points inside the trailer.

“Yes, sir” Stone runs into position as fast as he can. The door closes behind Ivo. 

Ivo plants his hands around Stone’s head, “did you, or did you not, want whatever that was? It’s a simple question. “

“I didn’t. I was scared. “ he sobs.

Ivo pulls Stone into a tight hug. “Did he hurt you?”

“No” Stone hugs back for dear life. 

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again. That was awful.” Ivo kisses at his mate’s cheek. “How dare he touch you.” His kisses turn into licks on the omegas neck. Stone tilts his head to allow better access. That feels good. 

The licks turn into gentle bites and soon Stone is begging for more. This is gonna be good, isin’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	16. Important Talks! (Also They Fuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo reveals his insecurities about his situation with Stone.

It's been over a week since the two have fucked. The whirlwind of emotions and fear that lead up to this moment make release that much more satisfying. Especially for Stone. With all the stress and anxiety building up, this is more or less what he needed.

He's so tense that Ivo spends ten whole minutes preparing him enough just to take a dick comfortably. 

Stone begs for kisses and reassurances. He wants to hear that he's going to be okay. That there's happiness in this new life, a joy that somehow surpasses the life he dreamed of. 

Stone doesn't get that reassurance. Ivo is good at easing the worries of right now. There is much to be desired in the way he handles promises of the future. For all Ivo is concerned Stone doesn't have a future. 

On some level Ivo doesn't want him to have a future. That would imply Stone sees success in being something other than being the perfect Omega. It's cruel and selfish to think this way and he knows it. He hates that he thinks this way. He knows it's wrong and terrible for Stone, but a part of him still screams of ownership. It could be biological, it could be societal, either way it makes little difference. 

So here Ivo stands in the trailer, with his mate bent beautifully over the console. Fully hilted with his tip pushing gently against the opening of Stones pseudo-womb. He looks to be in discomfort until that exact point of contact. Stone throws his head back and moans pushing into the touch. 

"You like that?" Ivo asks teasingly.

"Yeah- Oh!" Stones answer is cut off by a strong thrust, "fuck! Please haha- holy shit. A little deeper please-" he begs. The touch feels sharper, somehow more intense now that he is not in heat. No longer shooting for relief from physical pain, the highs take him so much higher. Stone doesn't need dick, he WANTS it, and that on its own feels so much better. 

Ivo is surprised by how coherent he sounds. It's a little off putting at first. Eventually he realizes that it's better. It takes a while though. He feels slightly in adequate for the change in responses Stone is giving. "Can I knot you?"

"You think we have the time?" Stone pants "isint that supposed to hurt now?"

"Yes."

"Why would you- OH fuck there!" 

"So what do you say?"

"Fuck no." Stone growls 

"Don't do that with me" Ivo growls back snapping his hips up.

"What am I not allowed to say no?" Stone pushes Ivo away in what is the shortest fight in existence. He no longer looks interested in getting off. At least not with Ivo. 

Ivo has to think about his answer, "You can say no."

"You're lying" Stone catches him 

"What no!"

"Ivo if you had to think that long about it the answer to my question was obviously not going to be that initially" 

"I'm sorry. It was a hard thing to say!" Ivo zips up.

"How?" Stone puts his pants back on and fixes his tie.

"Stone look at me"

"No." He looks away.

"Stone, please." Ivo gets no response. 

"Stone this isn't going to go well for either of us if we don't talk. We need to communicate."

"I don't trust you." Stone huffs.

"I don't think you like me as a person so I've been trying to leverage biology to keep you from leaving… I'm sorry." Ivo admits. 

"Wait, what?" He blinks.

"Separation Anxiety hits me really hard. I'm scared someone else is gonna take you. I'm scared that I'm not doing good enough for you. That youd leave me for some nicer more experienced Alpha the moment you get a chance."

"You're a terrible person."

"I know. I'm working on it"

"I doesn't look that way to me. I dont even want to go home with you. If you weren't my boss and I didn't have separation anxiety I would leave."

"...O-Okay" that one burned Ivo. It physically hurt to hear. He's angry at himself. The kind of angry that makes you cry instead of yells. Anger not of injustice or unfairness but the anger that comes with finding yourself in the absence of the benefit that came with the uneven power dynamic. "Im sorry… Is the sex still good at least?" he sniffs.

"Ivo I swear to GOD. Are you kidding me right now? You could ruin my life in seconds and that's what you're worried about performance? I-" Stone pauses and groans "I don't even know what you want me to say. You being insecure does not make your behavior suddenly good." He looks over Robotnik like a disappointed parent.

"I know that's why I'm apologizing!" Ivo cries. Tears and all. "I'm not used to being pushed around, I'm not used to being told no. And I'm sorry I've put you through the fucking hell that is ME." Ivo slides dramatically down the wall.

Stone sits down next to him resting his head on his knees. "I'm tired. You're insufferable. And despite all that I'm not leaving, because, well… I don't know I guess I'm just stupid." 

Ivo pulls Stone closer and hides his face in the mans neck. 

"This whole time I've been worried that you'd hurt me, or abuse your power to ruin my entire life. Either by leaving me on the streets, or turning me into your stupid little fucktoy… I gave myself away to you and it was your job to take care of me. I trusted you not to leverage that against me." Stone sighs "This is the first time I can think of that I haven't been afraid of you. So, thanks, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit did little old daisy figure out how to write healthy relationships?


End file.
